A Fresh Start
by KlainexxxKurtxxxBlaine
Summary: Life for Blaine Anderson was never easy, he had a troubling past but when he meets Kurt Hummel he finds himself coming to terms with it but not everything is easy when Blaine gets pregnant, at first they agree on adoption but Blaine bonds with his daughter. How will the couple cope? Will Blaine face his demons? MPREG BLAINE


Chapter 1:

"Anderson, it's your lucky day." Blaine looked up and smirked. "Headguard wants to see you."

"Good morning to you too Charles." The guard let him out and took him to the Headguards office.

"Blaine Anderson, you are being released. You've served 18 months of your sentence. You are not allowed in Westerville. You will attend William McKinley High School in Lima Ohio, without fail do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

….

Blaine Anderson was 16 years old. He had been in prison for the last 18 months. He was arrested for assault when he stabbed Hunter Clarington after getting into a fight. Blaine's family didn't want Blaine to contact them after his prison sentence. His dad bought him an apartment so he wouldn't need anything from them. It was in Lima about 10 minutes from the school. He had got a job at a local café.

Kurt Hummel was 17 years old. He had excellent grades and was a lead in Glee. His best friend was Rachel Berry. He lived with his dad Burt, step-mom Carole and step-brother Finn.

….

Kurt was in calculus with Rachel when the hottest boy he had ever seen came into the room.

"Mr Anderson, your late." He was wearing a leather jacket with ripped jeans and a skin tight top. His hair was gelled back.

"Sorry miss I got held up." The head of the Cheerios Santana Lopez followed behind. Sorting her clothes. Off course he was straight, Kurt knew he'd never look twice at him.

"Miss Lopez, go to your seat. You two have disrupted my lesson enough. Anderson go sit at the back with Kurt please." Blaine looked at Kurt, he was perfect.

"Kurt Hummel." Kurt put his hand out. Blaine smiled and shook it.

"Blaine Anderson." They shook hands. Kurt smiled. They spent the whole lesson talking. Blaine gave Kurt his number and they arranged to go for coffee.

…

Kurt and Blaine went for coffee almost every day. Blaine had joined Glee. Things were going great. They were sat at their usual table.

"Kurt, I was wondering would you like to go on a date to Breadstix with me?" Kurt couldn't believe it. Blaine Anderson the hottest guy in school asked him to go on a date. Blaine always acted so different around school but he had showed Kurt the real him. Kurt had seriously fallen for Blaine.

"I would love to." Blaine smiled. Their date came around quickly. Blaine was really nervous. He was sat at the table when he saw Kurt enter the restaurant.

"Hey."

"You look amazing Kurt."

"Thank you. You look perfect as always." Blaine blushed.

"Good evening gentlemen. How can I help you today?"

"You first Blaine." Kurt was deciding on a drink.

"Could I get a double bacon and cheese burger with onion rings please."

"Off course sir what drink?"

"Could I have a diet cola please."

"And for you sir?"

"I will have the bolognaise and meatballs with a glass of lemonade please." Their food came quickly.

"So Kurt what are you plans for school?"

"It's always been my dream to go to New York and get on broadway. I am trying out for NYADA and NYU and NYPA."

"You're an amazing performer. You will smash all of them."

"What about you?"

"I definitely want to get away from Ohio but I don't quite know what I want to do. Mom and dad always wanted me to go to school in LA like my brother Cooper did but I don't know I love performing, part of me always wanted to open a school for the less fortunate children who can't afford all those posh performing arts schools, my parents have always splashed their cash and I feel sorry for those who work hard for little money."

"You could easily be a performer or open a school. You should speak to Emma at school. She could help you choose the right path for your career." The boys dinner went really well. Blaine walked Kurt to his car. "I had such a lovely evening."

"Me too." Blaine smiled. He leaned in and kissed Kurt. Kurt responded and kissed him back. He couldn't believe his first kiss was with Blaine Anderson.

"Do you need a ride home?" Blaine did not want Kurt to see his apartment.

"Thank you but I will be okay." Three weeks past and the boys were in a relationship. They hadn't told anyone yet. Kurt was stood at his locker when Rachel came up to him.

"Guess what?"

"What?" Kurt was watching Blaine. He was stood with the football guys and cheerleaders. He was flirting with a new girl.

"Blaine Anderson and Santana Lopez are official!" Kurt was still looking at Blaine. Glee came around quickly and Blaine was sat in the choir room with Sam. Kurt was heartbroken. The man he loved had cheated. Glee club was very awkward. Kurt left quickly he was just about to drive home when the passenger door opened.

"Get out my car Blaine."

"No Kurt, I know what everyone is saying, it isn't true."

"Okay Blaine, of course it isn't."

"I'm serious Kurt, Santana was sleeping with a married man. She didn't want it getting out and when I joined school I didn't want people to know I was gay so we faked a relationship. I am 100% gay Kurt. Look I am sorry I just didn't want any drama."

"Really?" Blaine nodded and held Kurt's hand.

"I don't want to hide it anymore. I want to be your boyfriend. I want to kiss you in public hold your hand." Kurt blushed.

"I want that too."

"Could you drive me home?" Kurt drove Blaine home. He followed Blaine into his apartment. He had a large corner sofa with a big TV. There was a large archway to a kitchen diner. It was very modern.

"Wow, so you live here on your own?"

"Yeah, mom and dad left Ohio a year ago." Blaine looked sad about his parents so Kurt decided not to push. Kurt sat on the sofa. Blaine got them some drinks. They watched a film and cuddled. "I love you Kurt."

"I love you too." Blaine kissed Kurt passionately. They took it to the bedroom. They made love and fell asleep together. Blaine woke up before Kurt and made him some dinner. Kurt woke up to the smell of Chicken curry. He walked through to see Blaine in his underwear and a top. He was singing along to the radio. Kurt enveloped him in a hug. Blaine turned round and kissed his boyfriend.

"I thought you might be hungry."

"Thank you." Blaine served dinner to Kurt and they sat at the table. "Did that really happen?"

"Yeah." Both boys blushed.

"I love you."

"I love you too, I'm really happy my first time was with you." Kurt blushed and Blaine smiled.

"Same here." Kurt texted his dad to say he was staying with Rachel. The boys had sex again before going to bed and when they woke up. The next few weeks went really well for the boys. Kurt was stood at his locker with his boyfriend when the doors at the end of the corridor opened. Blaine couldn't believe his eyes.

"I need to go." Blaine seemed panicked.

"What?"

"I will see you later." He hurried away, Kurt was about to say something when a guy approached the pair.

"Well if it isn't Blaine Anderson." The man was tall with brown hair. Kurt looked between them.

"Sebastian."

"Nice to see you too babe. It's been a while. You've been ignoring my calls and messages."

"I have been busy." The bell went. "I will talk to you later can't be late, bye." Blaine hurried off and Kurt followed.

"Who is Sebastian?"

"Someone I knew from Dalton, my old school. I don't want to talk about it."

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing Kurt, leave me alone!" Blaine walked off. Kurt went to glee but Blaine never turned up. Kurt went to Blaine's apartment it was dark.

"If you're looking for Blaine, he's at work."

"Where does he work?"

"Restaurant on Palmer Avenue, think it is called Bella Italian." Kurt thanked Blaine's neighbour. He made his way to Bella Italian. He wasn't brave enough to go in so he waited outside. Blaine came out the back at 11pm. He looked upset.

"Blaine, we need to talk."

"Leave me alone Sebastian." Sebastian approached Blaine.

"Westerville." Blaine turned.

"Don't mention that."

"Do you remember what we had?"

"Yes." Kurt decided to listen.

"I loved you Blaine, I was there for you when Hunter hurt you. When I heard you got out I was heartbroken you didn't visit me straight away."

"I'm not allowed in Westerville."

"You could've called. I visited you every week. The only time you wanted to see me was when you wanted to have sex with me, I thought we would get back together but then I heard you met someone else."

"I know. I couldn't contact you. I wanted to forget." Blaine felt a tear escape.

"I've got to go." Sebastian walked off.

"Forget what?" Blaine turned around, the love of his life was stood there confused.

"Kurt, how much did you hear?"

"All of it, what is going on?" Blaine sighed.

"Let's go to my apartment." Blaine shut the door. He sat on the couch. "I used to live in Westerville, I went to school at Dalton Academy. I met someone." Blaine started to cry. "I was 13 when I met Hunter. I couldn't believe it, this 15 year old fancied me, he was rich, good looking. We started dating I turned 14." Blaine was trying to control his crying. "He bought me anything I wanted, took me to posh restaurants, bought me alcohol, he told me he loved me. Then one day he hit me, forced me to have sex with him. I thought he loved me. Then I met Sebastian. They were half brothers he knew what Hunter was like. I really fell for Sebastian, he made me feel safe and loved so we hooked up and then after a few days we told each other we wanted it again so we had sex, as much as we could, Hunter found out." Kurt held his hand. "Hunter raped me, Sebastian walked in, Hunter beat him up really badly. I had to help him so I-I stabbed Hunter. I was so angry, I kept stabbing him. Sebastian stopped me. The sheriff came and I was arrested, Hunter went to hospital after he got out he went to prison, for hurting Seb, I couldn't tell them about the rape, the abuse so I went to prison. I was sent to prison for three years. I served 18 months, I was released. When I was in prison Seb used to visit. I just wanted to forget." Kurt was crying, he hated seeing Blaine so upset. He had gone through so much. He had been abused, taken advantaged of and raped.

"Blaine I love you so much, what Hunter did to you was wrong. He should never have laid his hands on you. This is not your fault honey."

"I should've told you before we had sex that I'd slept with two other people. I slept with Sebastian the night before our first date, that's how he knew I was in Ohio. I'm sorry."

"We weren't together. I promise you I will never hurt you." Blaine kissed Kurt. A few weeks past Kurt was waiting for Blaine by his locker.

 _Blaine- Hey babe, not in school today, ill :( xx_

In the entire time he had known Blaine he was never ill. After school Kurt went to Blaine's apartment. He knocked on the door.

"Hey honey."

"I bought movies and ordered pizza." Blaine smiled.

"Thank you, I'm feeling better than earlier." Kurt stayed with Blaine and he was sick again the next morning. A few days past and it was getting worse so Blaine was going to the doctors.

"Blaine Anderson." Blaine followed the nurse. After having lots of tests an hour later the doctors told him something he never expected.

"Are you aware of the male carrier gene?"

"No."

"Well it means that a male is able to carry a baby. Blaine you are 13 weeks pregnant." Blaine couldn't believe it. He was having a baby. He hadn't been with Kurt for that long they weren't ready for a baby. Blaine walked into his apartment. He researched male pregnancy and his options. He loved the thought of carrying a baby but he wasn't ready for a baby yet. Maybe in the future. Kurt came over.

"How was your appointment?"

"I'm pregnant, 13 weeks."

"We've only been together a few months."

"I know." Kurt was shocked but supported Blaine. "I have a scan Friday would you come with me?"

"Off course." Friday came quickly and they saw their baby. Blaine found out his due date was 27th June. A few weeks later Kurt went to New York for his school interviews as he was due to go to New York in September. Blaine decided to use this as an opportunity to go shopping. He went into GAP. Sebastian was also shopping.

"Blaine?"

"Hey."

"How are you?"

"I'm okay, you?"

"Good, I met someone."

"I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, see you around." Blaine bought Kurt some clothes. Kurt came home a few days later. Blaine was laid on the couch when Kurt came in.

"Hey baby, I missed you."

"I missed you so much." Kurt kissed Blaine.

"I love you."

"I love you too, tell me about New York."

"It was amazing, NYADA is the best school in the state, so many people have applied what if I don't get in?"

"Babe if they don't accept you then they aren't worth it, you're fantastic. You could do a year somewhere else and try again."

"Well I got an offer from NYPA."

"That's great." Blaine still had another year of school so he knew Kurt would be going on his own. He had looked at adoption for his baby.

"What about the baby?"

"I'm not ready for a baby, I want to look at adoption."

"We can have a baby later on when we have a house, jobs and are married." Blaine smiled. The weeks past quickly. Blaine didn't want to get attached to his baby so he didn't learn the gender. Blaine was 31 weeks pregnant. He was meeting a couple who planned to adopt his baby. Blaine knocked on the door. It was a beautiful house.

"Hi, you must be Blaine."

"Morning."

"I'm Kaylee, this is my husband John." Blaine spent a few hours with them but he realised he was attached to his baby. Blaine and Kurt had prom that evening. Kurt was really excited but Blaine wasn't. They got ready together. Blaine's baby was kicking like mad. The couple had a lovely evening dancing and singing. Kurt was ready to go to New York he made no secret of that. Four weeks later Blaine and Kurt split up. Blaine had started messaging Sebastian and Kurt didn't like it so they had a huge argument and broke up. Kurt wanted to be at the birth and they stayed in contact.

On the 4th June the couple welcomed a baby girl. Blaine held his baby and cried. He couldn't give her up. Kurt held her and had some pictures of her, he didn't know Blaine had changed his mind.

"Do you want me to wait with you for Kaylee and John?"

"No you can go home." Kurt kissed Blaine. Blaine didn't want to tell Kurt, he knew that Kurt didn't want the baby so he would be destroying Kurt's dreams.

"She's beautiful Blaine, I am so proud of you. I love our daughter and always will but we aren't ready for her." Blaine felt some tears escape. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt left. He got in his car and cried. He loved his daughter but New York was his dream. Blaine decided to keep his daughter. She was three weeks early so stayed in hospital for two weeks. Kurt moved to New York on 10th June and hadn't spoken to Blaine since the birth. Blaine named his daughter Pixie-Willow Anderson. The months went by, Blaine wished Kurt was there but Kurt didn't think about his daughter, he loved and missed Blaine but he thought their daughter was with a family. Kurt came home for Christmas. He went to McKinley to help Mr Shue with Sectionals.

"Mr Shue!"

"Kurt, great to see you, how's New York?"

"Amazing! I love it!" The bell went and the students came in. Blaine walked in. He felt sick. His ex was stood there looking better than ever and Blaine hadn't slept all night since June. Pixie-Willow was now 6 months old. She could sit up on her own and was starting to eat. She was in the school crèche. After glee Kurt put his hand on Blaine's arm.

"Hey."

"I've got to go Kurt." Blaine tried leaving.

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen you since the hospital, I've missed you."

"I missed you but after you left she had to stay in hospital for three weeks. I tried to call so you'd know."

"How is she doing with Kaylee and John?"

"I bonded with her when I was pregnant she needed me so I changed my mind, I kept her."

"What's her name?"

"Pixie-Willow." Blaine pulled his phone out and showed him a picture of their daughter.

"She looks just like you."

"Thank you."

"Can I see her?"

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"She's my daughter too." Blaine nodded and took him to the crèche.

"Hey Blaine."

"Hi Nikki, how's my princess?" Nikki handed Blaine Pixie-Willow.

"She's had a fantastic day. A Christmas card for daddy." Kurt waited outside. Blaine brought his daughter out. She looked just like Blaine. She was giggling at her daddy.

"This is Pixie-Willow." Blaine and Kurt took her to the park. Blaine was amazing with her. Kurt would be lying if he said that he didn't want this life with Blaine.

"I want you back Blaine." Kurt smiled. "I want us to be a family."

"I live in Ohio you live in New York, maybe when I finish school but we wouldn't work right now."

"We could try."

"You chose New York over us." Blaine took his daughter home. Blaine avoided Kurt whilst he was in town. On Christmas Eve Blaine took his daughter to visit the local Santa's grotto. Kurt was helping his dad at the shop when he saw Blaine pushing Pixie-Willow in her pram. He ran out to Blaine.

"I go back to New York on the 27th would you want to come to New York for New Years?"

"Kurt I appreciate you trying but I don't want to get Pixie-Willow attached to someone who I don't think will stay around." Kurt spent the evening with Blaine and their daughter. He went back to Blaine's apartment. He spent the night with Blaine. He wasn't sure how it happened but he had made love to Blaine. "I don't want to get my hopes up Kurt, I love you so much but I know you go home in a few days."

"I love you, please can we try?" It was hard for the couple at first. They skyped a few times a week. Kurt invited Blaine and their daughter to New York in February for Valentine's Day. Blaine was nervous to see Kurt as he'd been being sick again and found out he was pregnant again. Kurt took him to the Spotlight Diner. Kurt excused himself. Blaine was babbling to Pixie-Willow when the lights went dim. He saw the love of his love walking towards him in a suit with the biggest bunch of roses Blaine had ever seen. That was when Kurt started to sing.

 _Can't say how the days will unfold,_

 _Can't change what the future may hold._

 _But, I want you in it,_

 _Every hour, every minute._

 _This world can race by far too fast._

 _Hard to see while it's all flying past._

 _But, it's clear now,_

 _When you're standing here now._

 _I am meant to be wherever you are next to me._

 _All I want to do,_

 _Is come running home to you,_

 _Come running home to you._

 _And all my life I promise to,_

 _Keep running home to you,_

 _Keep running home,_

 _To you._

 _And I could see it,_

 _Right from the start,_

 _Right from the start._

 _That you would be,_

 _Be my light in the dark,_

 _Light in the dark._

 _Oh, you gave me no other choice,_

 _But to love you._

 _All I want to do,_

 _Is come running home to you,_

 _Come running home to you._

 _And all my life I promise to,_

 _Keep running home to you,_

 _Keep running home?_

 _Home to you ._

 _Can't say how the days will unfold,_

 _Can't change what the future may hold._

 _But, I want you in it,_

 _Every hour, every minute._

Blaine was crying. He knew in that moment that he wanted to be with Kurt. Kurt was holding his hands. "Blaine Anderson, I love you more than words can describe. We have had a bumpy road and I am so proud of you and how far you have come in the last two years. You are the most amazing father to our daughter. I can't wait for you to move to New York. Will you marry me?"

"Yeah, I love you." Kurt put the ring on Blaine's finger and kissed him deeply. Blaine and Kurt had a lovely evening. They went back to the apartment. Kurt woke up first and decided to make his fiancé breakfast in bed. Pixie-Willow was still asleep in her cot. Blaine ran to the bathroom and started to throw up. Kurt rushed to his side.

"Blaine honey." Kurt rubbed his back.

"I'm pregnant." Blaine sat on the floor. He felt a tear escape.

"I do give the best Christmas presents." Blaine laughed. Kurt took his hand. "Blaine, I love you and we should have thought more about protection as we weren't ready for Pixie-Willow when we had her but I wouldn't change her for the world. This baby will be hard work."

"I wanted to tell you yesterday but then you proposed and we got distracted. I want this baby." Kurt and Blaine spent the week with their daughter before Blaine and Pixie-Willow went back to Ohio. Kurt wouldn't see them until Pixie-Willow's birthday, Blaine's prom and graduation in 4 months. Blaine was due in September so Kurt knew he would have a gap year. The four months were very tough, finally Kurt was coming home. They were spending a month in Ohio before leaving for New York on the 8th July. Kurt had bought a three bedroom house in New York for their young family. He wanted them to marry in August before the birth of their second child.

"18th August?"

"What?" Blaine looked up from his books. Blaine was studying at the table and Kurt was playing on the floor with Pixie-Willow.

"I want us to get married on the 18th August, they have a cancellation at the boathouse in central park."

"I don't want to rush into this Kurt, we have two kids."

"I know but you won't regret it I promise."

"Let's do it." Kurt smiled.

"You hear that Pixie, we are getting married."

"Do you want to pick out some names for this baby?" Blaine wanted to be more prepared for his second baby, he decided not to find out the gender again.

"Definitely."

"For a girl I like Ava, Evelyn and Kennedy. For a boy I like Mason, Noah and Riley."

"I love the name Mila or Sadie for a girl and I like Grayson, Lincoln or Elijah for a boy."

"Riley Grayson for a boy?"

"I love it what about Sadie Kennedy for a girl?"

"That's perfect." Blaine was excited for his second baby. Even though Pixie-Willow would only be 15 months old when the baby was born. They had a lovely month together and Blaine graduated with all A and A* grades. Kurt was so proud as although for half Pixie's life they'd been a couple he lived in New York so Blaine had been a single dad. The family moved into their home, things couldn't be better. Kurt was having a stag do with Finn, Sam, Mike and Puck. They went to Las Vegas for a weekend. Blaine was too pregnant to party. Kurt had a good weekend in Las Vegas but he missed Blaine. On the morning of the wedding Blaine got ready with his best man Sam and Mercedes. Kurt got ready with Rachel and Finn. All Kurt's family were at the wedding. Blaine's brother came to the wedding. He surprised Blaine with their mom. His dad died a few months ago and Cooper told them about Blaine's abuse. She walked Blaine down the aisle.

"Welcome to the wedding of Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and Blaine Devon Anderson. We are gathered to witness and share the love between these two gentleman as they move onto the next stage of their lives as a married couple. Kurt do you take Blaine to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Blaine do you take Kurt to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Kurt your vows?"

"Blaine Anderson, I promise to always be faithful to you, to always love you, to work together, to protect you and most importantly be your partner forever. I will love you in the best times and the worst times. When you're feeling weak I will give you strength. When you're down I will help you up. I am always going to be your shoulder to lean on. I love you."

"Blaine your vows?"

"Kurt Hummel, I promise to love only you for the rest of our loves, in the good, the bad and ugly. I promise to hold your hand through our adventures and through our struggles. I promise to support you in our lives and grow together. I am so lucky to have met you this early in my life as it means I get to love you always and forever. I love you Kurt Hummel."

"I am happy to announce by the state of New York you are husbands for life. You may seal your union with a kiss." Kurt and Blaine shared a beautiful slow loving kiss. They were officially married. Within the next 3 weeks they would welcome the final addition to their family. Two days after the wedding Blaine got severe cramping and bleeding, he was rushed to hospital. Within minutes of being at the hospital on the 20th August he welcomed his son Riley Grayson Anderson. He had a placenta abruption and Riley was delivered by emergency caesarean. They were proud parents to Pixie-Willow Anderson and Riley Grayson Anderson. Kurt changed his name to Anderson as that was Pixie's name. After spending three days in hospital Blaine and Riley were allowed home. Kurt loved his family and was so proud of Blaine as he carried both their children alone and raised Pixie-Willow for a year on his own. The first few weeks at home with Riley was tough, Kurt had never looked after a newborn. He started back at NYADA today. He was glad to go back to performing but he hated leaving his husband to take care of their children.

"Kurt, lovely to see you. Congratulations on the wedding and new baby, does the baby have a name yet?" Cassandra was Kurt's dance teacher.

"Thank you Cassandra, we had a baby boy his name is Riley." Blaine didn't think he would miss Kurt as much as he did when he was at NYADA. He left early and came home late. When Riley was four weeks old Kurt went out for Rachel's birthday with their friends from NYADA. Including Brody and Adam. Finn didn't trust Brody and Blaine didn't trust Adam. Finn helped Blaine with the kids as he was still recovering from his operation. Finn was on the sofa when he heard a big crash. Blaine had put the kids to bed. Finn ran to the bottom of the stairs. Blaine was laid at the bottom, there was blood everywhere. Finn called an Ambulance. He tried calling Kurt but there was no answer, Rachel was the same. Blaine was rushed to hospital. He had ripped his stitches out and was bleeding out. Finn looked after his niece and Nephew whilst Blaine was rushed to surgery. Kurt walked through the front door at 9am the next morning. He went to go upstairs when he saw the blood.

"BLAINE?!" He ran upstairs, Blaine and the kids were gone. He called Finn.

"FINN, THERES LOADS OF BLOOD AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE BLAINE AND THE KIDS ARE!"

"Kurt you need to come to the hospital, Blaine had a fall." Kurt rushed to the hospital.

"Kurt Anderson, my husband Blaine was admitted earlier." The doctor came over.

"Mr Anderson, I'm doctor Lowe, your husband fell down the stairs, that pulled his stitches out, he's lost a lot of blood. He is lucky to be alive. Unfortunately the damage to his abdomen is very severe and it is unlikely he will be able to conceive anymore children. I will take you to your husband." Blaine looked very pale. Finn was nursing Riley and Pixie-Willow was asleep in their pram.

"9am, you left your husband all night to go clubbing when he had major surgery 4 weeks ago, you left him with two kids! This is your fault!"

"I didn't know this happened I would have been here straight away." Finn laughed.

"What if he was holding Riley or Pixie?" Blaine woke up a while later.

"You weren't here. Can you go please?"

"I am so sorry Blaine."

"I raised Pixie on my own I can raise Riley too."

"What are you saying?"

"I want a divorce."

"We've been married a month!"

"Yeah and you already failed to be there for me when I needed you."

"Mr Anderson, I will ask you leave if you keep stressing Blaine."

"Sorry." Blaine was kept in hospital for two days, he was released on strict bed rest. Kurt wanted to prove to Blaine he was worth fighting for. Kurt took Pixie-Willow and Riley to the park every day. Kurt was laid on the couch, Blaine was asleep in his arms, Riley was in his moses basket next to the couch. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Finn walked in.

"You're an asshole Kurt, ever since you came to New York. You left your kid in a different state. You left your two kids to go partying, when your husband was recovering from major surgery!"

"I made some mistakes! Blaine went to prison and you moan at me!"

"Blaine served his time! He had a past before you met him but he has been great with them kids." Blaine started to stir.

"Rachel left me for Brody and he told me about you and Adam." Blaine woke up.

"What's going on?"

"Your husband didn't just stay out all night, what were your vows again, I promise to be faithful, your marriage is a joke! You broke that, you broke the whole in sickness and in health crap!"

"FINN!"

"What do you mean Kurt broke the faithful vow."

"He slept with Adam!"

"Blaine, don't listen to him!"

"Did you?" Blaine was tearing up. Kurt couldn't look him in the eye.

"It didn't mean anything! I swear!"

"Get out!" Blaine stood up.

"Honey you need to rest, sit down."

"Piss off Kurt! You don't give a stuff about me, Pixie or Riley! You destroyed this family! Leave!" Finn pulled Kurt out.

"Just go Kurt the kids don't deserve it, Blaine doesn't either!" Kurt went to Rachel's

 _Kurt: Baby I am so sorry! I love you and the kids more than anything xxx_

 _Kurt: Blaine please don't end this marriage xxx_

 _Kurt: Please forgive me xxx_

 _Blaine: Goodbye Kurt_

 _Kurt: Blaine I love you don't destroy our family xxx_

 _Blaine: You already did._

Blaine recovered after five weeks. He hadn't yet filed for divorce. He didn't speak to Kurt, he arranged Kurt picking and dropping the kids off, Kurt saw his kids one weekend a month. He was sat with Riley scrolling through facebook.

 **Adam Crawford** \- LAST NIGHT GOT MESSYYYYYYY- with _**Kurt Anderson, Rachel Berry and 4 others.**_

Blaine looked through the pictures and saw some of his husband and Adam kissing each others cheeks. Blaine burst into tears. He was at home with two kids all the time and yet Kurt was living his life.

 **Blaine Anderson** changed his relationship status to _Single_

Blaine just cried. He spent the evening with his children. His phone was ringing.

 **COOPER ANDERSON** _ **calling**_

"Hey Coop."

"Hey mate, saw your status, what happened?"

"Kurt cheated, what is wrong with me? I'm abused, cheated on, raped it's all my fault." Blaine cried.

"Blaine none of that is your fault. Kurt chose to cheat, Hunter chose to abuse you and rape you. They are stupid, they are the ones with problems not you."

"I don't want to be in New York."

"Come to LA, I will book tickets for you and the kids."

"Thank you."

Blaine wrote Kurt a letter.

 _To my husband,_

 _I loved you more than anything. To feel worthless is the most destroying feeling in the world. I have been abused and raped but the worst was getting married to someone, sharing a life together and having children to then be cheated on. I am leaving._

 _To be told you cannot have children again is destroying. I cry myself to sleep every night. To see your husband going out clubbing and kissing other men when he is trying to be "a good husband"._

 _I loved you and you destroyed me._

 _Goodbye Kurt._

On his way to the airport he posted the letter to Rachel.

"KURT! LETTER FOR YOU!" Kurt came through. He opened the letter.

"He's leaving me, I can't lose him Rach, not again."

"Then go get your man back." Kurt picked up his keys he went to the airport. Kurt went into the airport. He saw Blaine holding Pixie's hand and carrying Riley.

"BLAINE!" He turned around.

"Leave me alone Kurt."

"I love you more than anything I can't lose you again. I can't lose our family. You and the kids are everything to me."

"YOU SLEPT WITH SOMEONE ELSE KURT."

"It meant nothing I will never do it again I promise, don't give up on me."

"There's a café round the corner we can talk." Blaine led the way. They sat at a table, Kurt held Riley.

"I am so sorry."

"Tell me everything."

"I went round to Rachel's, we got ready just the two of us. We agreed to meet Brody, Kaleb, Paisleigh and Adam at the club. We waited for them at the bar. Brody and Rachel left about 1am, I was going to leave when Kaleb got a round in. We were dancing, Adam came onto me we kissed. We were really drunk, I went back to his at about 4am, we had sex then I left. I went on a walk I couldn't believe what I had done. I wasn't ready for kids I thought one night of fun I would settle down. I only went drinking I never meant to sleep with anyone."

"I wasn't ready for kids, you got me pregnant TWICE. The reason we have kids is because you couldn't be bothered to wear a condom. I stepped up. I have spent the last two years of my life pregnant!"

"I know after Pixie I should have worn a condom, I can't change that. We agreed on adoption, you changed the plan, I would be living my life in New York without a care in the world. You could've done anything you wanted but you changed the plan. I love them kids and that is what I want now but if you'd have said to me where do you see yourself in five years I would've said on Broadway, maybe have a boyfriend. Nothing turns out the way you expect. You, Pixie-Willow and Riley are my world. I love you."

"I need some space, I am going to LA for a few weeks, I will call you a few times a week."

"I will quit NYADA, I will move where ever you want to go. I will never speak to another man again. I love you, only you, give me another chance?"

"NYADA is your dream I won't let you give that up. If we get back together no partying, no seeing Adam I want you to delete him from your phone and social media."

"Thank you baby!" Kurt kissed his husband. Blaine left for LA, he stayed with Cooper. Whilst he was in LA, he saw Hunter Clarington. He was still petrified of Hunter. Hunter forced him back to Ohio. He took him out for dinner and treated him like a prince. Blaine loved Hunter when they first met, he thought he could love him again. Kurt hadn't heard from Blaine in two weeks. He was worried so he called Cooper who said he had gone to Ohio, he wasn't sure why. He decided to book a flight. He was in the cab on the way to the airport when he saw the worst news possible.

 **Blaine Anderson** changed his relationship status to _In a relationship_ with- **Hunter Edward Clarington.** _Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones and 45 others like this._

Kurt tried to call Blaine but it went straight to voicemail. He called his dad, luckily his dad had just fixed Hunter's dad's car so knew where he lived. Kurt got on the plane. When he landed in Ohio, his dad drove him to Hunter's house. He knocked on the large door. A young woman answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi does Hunter Clarington live here?"

"If your one of them stupid reporters I will call the cops! Leave him alone!"

"I'm not a reporter."

"Who are you?"

"I am Blaine's husband."

"Blaine's not married."

"Yes he is, we were on a break when he went to LA, he bumped into Hunter and came here I need to see him." The young girl let him in. "Who are you?"

"I'm Hunter's half sister, Lydia Smythe."

"Your Sebastian's sister."

"Yeah." Kurt went into the large living room. He saw his son walking along the furniture. His daughter was asleep on the couch. Blaine was shaking a bottle.

"Riley Grayson, leave your sister to sleep."

"AH." His son made grabby hands. Blaine lifted him up and placed him on the couch. Hunter came in from behind Blaine.

"Managed to keep your hands of my brother."

"I made a mistake." Kurt interrupted.

"Blaine?" He turned.

"Kurt! What are you doing here?"

"Who the hell are you?" Hunter went towards him. Sebastian came in.

"Blaine's husband."

"Really? What a joke? Little slut Blaine here tends to sleep around. He slept with me, my brother, my best friend."

"You're a dirty rapist. He's a good man."

"Rapist?"

"You groomed a 13 year old, that's disgusting."

"Age is just a number when you love someone."

"If you loved him you wouldn't hit him!"

"If you loved him you wouldn't cheat on him." Hunter smirked. "Blaine chose me, so leave."

"Neither of you love him." Sebastian headed towards him. Blaine smiled. "I was the one who protected him, I never hurt or cheated on him. You know why because I love him." Sebastian took Blaine's hands. "I have loved you since I met you."

"Really?"

"Yes." Blaine smiled. "I want you back Blaine."

"Your right, you are the only man who hasn't hurt me," he turned to Hunter "I can't be with you Hunter, I loved you when I was 14 years old but I don't now, I'm sorry."

"Give us another chance and you can fall in love with me again."

"I can't, I will never forgive or forget what you did to me, leave me alone, sort your life out."

"Okay." Hunter left the house.

"Kurt, I had never fallen in love until I met you." Blaine approached him. "I thought you were my soulmate, I married you! I had two children with you, and you cheated!"

"I made a massive mistake and I will make it up to you, we are soulmates!"

"This is your last chance."

"Thank you."

"I'm doing it for the children, trust me if we didn't have children it would not be happening." Blaine went back to New York with Kurt and the kids. Kurt spent the last few weeks taking Blaine on dates, cooking dinner, doing housework and looking after the kids to prove to Blaine that the relationship was worth fighting for. Blaine put the kids to bed, he got his glass of water. Kurt was getting ready to go to sleep on the couch.

"Goodnight Blaine, I love you."

"Come to bed Kurt, I miss you being next to me."

"Does that mean we are working things out?"

"Yes." Kurt went over to his husband and kissed him. The boys went through to their bedroom and made love for the first time in a few months. Kurt finished his first year at NYADA and got an internship with Vogue. Riley turned 1 and Pixie-Willow turned 2. For their anniversary Kurt took Blaine to Paris and renewed their vows as the first year of their marriage was rough.

…..

The first few years with two young children were very tough. Blaine went back to college when Riley was 2 and Pixie-Willow was 3. Kurt was a star on Broadway and Blaine became a professional singer. Blaine had two number 1 albums and two sell out world tours. The couple welcomed a third baby together when Riley was 5 and Pixie-Willow was 6. They named their daughter Jolie-Lily Anderson. The couple had good and bad times like any married couple but they had a strong marriage and three children.


End file.
